splicedfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugar Low
Sugar Low was the sixteenth episode of the TV series. Summary ''Peri receives a cookie for helping someone out, he goes helping mad! And after eating all the treats he earned, he goes sugar mad. '' Description It is a quiet day for the mutant's town, until Peri and Entree slide tumble down into the city. Although Entree is the first to stop and crash, Peri intentionally wipes away the graffiti and all of the litter. Once he had finally stopped, he expected Two-legs Joe to stomp him. However, he patted and congratulated Peri on a good job cleaning up the city. Peri then chatted to Entree, who pulled the snot-covered Fuzzy Snuggums from his nose, where Peri felt great. Peri continues to help by carrying the groceries for Patricia who rewards him by giving him a cookie. Peri then encounters Princess Pony Apehands who is yelling for her teddy bear up a tree. The helpful mutant decides to climb up the tree and bring down the teddy. However, Princess pointed out that the tree that Peri began to climb was the wrong tree and she pointed to an even bigger tree. Although daunted, he continues. Climbing up the tall tree, he notices that it is a long way down, but carries on. Upon reaching the teddy, Peri tries to tug the teddy's tail, and realizes that Princess's large teddy isn't as cuddly as previously thought. The two then fall down to the ground (with Peri struggling to get out of the bear's mouth), where the happy Princess Pony Apehands hands the saliva-ladened Peri a lollipop for his good deed. Later on, Peri hauls a huge amnesia ray up to the side of the volcano, which is the home of Mister Smarty Smarts. After being electrified by the doorknob, Peri told him about how the smart mutant wanted it. Wondering what the catch is, Peri says that there is no payment except for some candy. Saying "Everthing has a price", he offers him some of Octocat's octocupcakes. peri embarks on doing a huge amount of work for the islanders, including Patricia, Compuhorse, Joe, etc. After all of the work, Peri busily engorges himself extravagently with all of the accumulated sweets within his house. Upon eating the huge amounts of sweets, Peri then enters a sugar craze. He eventually realizes from the frozen mutants and animals that he has become fast as a result of the sugar high. He uses this as an advantage to help people and to get more candy for himself. After doing all of those, the sugar wears off and Peri comes back to normal speed. Although the islanders are extremely happy, they did not beleive Peri that he did this because they did not see him. At Peri's house, he explains the sugar rush to his friend Entree, who dismisses it, saying that he eats a lot of sugar but the only thing that goes fast is his stomach. While eating some sugary food, Entree's stomach goes fast and turns. Peri then proves his explanation by eating a pile of sweets. Meanwhile, Smarty Pants plans to use Peri's amnesia gun to give amnesia to the whole island, in order for he inhabitants of the island to forget hating the smart mutant. The raygun than emerges from the volcano, while Peri once again enters his sugar high, seeing Entree frozen while licking an ice cream bar. Beginning to consider what the point of helping people when people do not seeing him, he notices the raygun's beam slowly come out of the amnesia ray, then uses a big mirror to deflect the ray back to the source. Then ray gives Smarty Smarts and Octocat anmesia while Smarts offers his minion the choice of attire. Forgetting that he already used the ray, he tries again. After failing again, he uses the itching ray, which deflect back at them again. The smart mutant, using Octocat as a scratcher, decides to use the chuckle ray, which results in the evil duo chuckling uncontrollably. After using the ketchup ray, and soaked in the sauce, Smarts tells Octocat to check the security tape. He then sees the sugar-highed Peri, who exclaims that his frosting levels is through the roof. Deciding to stop him, Smarty is feed a special chocolate but spits it out, saying tat he hates sweets because they taste pleasant. Octocat then puts a funnel in his mouth and force feeds him the sweets. The newly sugar-highed mutant then grabs Peri while he was sadly steamrolling, who tells him he is aware of what he has done and decides to se his hand held laser gun to finish him so that there will be no more interference. The laser, like everything else around them, is extremely slow and able to be doged by Peri. Not fazed, Smarty arms himself with a club and chases Peri, following though the entire island. The chASe unexpeantly makes a wind which starts to blow everyone else, which is beleived by the resident to be a hurricane. Peri then reverts back to his non-sugar-highed self, followed by Smarty Smarts. Both mutants fall down from exhaustion, with Peri commenting that it is best that they did not see them as the cause of the town's destruction. Peri then offers to throw up some candy to contiue the chase, but Smarts declines. Peri and Smarty Smarts then insect each other's teeth, both of which are yellow, broken and has holes, thougth both of them say they their teeth are fine. Trivia *Mister Smarty Smarts hates sweets because they taste pleasant. *Entree does not get a sugar high even though he eats candy, so it could be speculated that he is either immune to it or just stores it up as fat, for his function is to be eaten. Video Category:Episodes Category:Peri and entree cartoon